


Bokuto's Reverse Birthday Bash

by CheCheCheer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, happy birthday bokuto, its a party!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: Bokuto had been plotting this for a very, very long time, and his scheme was finally falling into place.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Bokuto's Reverse Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOKUTO!!! my baby. my child. Do you know how much I care you? Heres happy birthday to our favorite Owl captain!

Bokuto watched as everyone milled about the living room, oblivious to his plans. He had to resist the urge to laugh evilly- that would ruin his brilliant scheme. It was a normal get together. All of his friends, all of his teammates, just hanging about in his and Akaashi’s house. Not suspecting a thing.

“I’m just saying!” Atsumu was in a heated argument with Sakusa, who was glaring at the setter, both of them on opposite ends of the couch. Hinata, the poor lad, was stuck between them and Bokuto was worried he would have to pull his favorite student out from the danger zone. “You can eat salsa room temp or cold, but you can’t heat that shit up!”

“Heating it up kills exes bacteria.” Sakusa spat. “Room temperature salsa? Disgusting.”

“yOU TAKE THAT BACK-”

“Stop fighting!” Hinata screamed. “It’s bad for the vibes.”

“Hinata’s right.” Akaashi broke in blandly, watching the whole exchange from the kitchen silently. “Maybe not about the vibes, but certainly about the fighting.”

“Wow, Akaashi is finally stepping in. How scary.” Kuroo remarked with his ever present smirk. “With that glare of yours you could frighten anyone to death.”

“Perhaps. We could test it on you, if you’d like.”

“Damn, Kuroo got his first death threat before 7:00 pm. That’s a new record.” Kenma sat on the barstool, half playing his DS half watching the commotion in the living room. 

“That’s a lie.” Bokuto remarked, his soda clutched tight in his hand. “I’ve seen you attempt to strangle him at 8 in the morning.”

“Only when he deserves it.”

“He would deserve it if he heated up fucking salsa!” Atsumu hissed.

“The only one who cares about the salsa is you.” Tsukki said blandly. He sat at the kitchen table with Kuroo, the both of them clutching Uno cards, though Tsukki didn't look happy about it. 

“Are you telling me you don't care that he's heating up salsa? Salsa!”

Tsukki merely shrugged. “You overestimate how much I care about any of you.”

Kurro plopped his last Uno card onto the pile. “Ouch Tsukki.”

Bokuto was nearly bouncing with excitement. He had been planning this for a long time, and not even Akaashi knew what it was- which was a feat in itself because the former setter could always read Bokuto like a book.

“I have an announcement.” Bokuto spoke over the chatter. “Today is my birthday.”

All of the eyes in the room turned to him, and Bokuto felt his grin widen at the shock in their face. Hinata looked exited, Kuroo looked confused, and Akaashi was fixing him with a stare that could only read what the fuck are you talking about? 

His confusion was justified. Bokuto’s birthday wasn't for a week.

“I’m throwing a reverse birthday party!” Bokuto announced with glee as everyone continued to stare on in surprise. “So I surprised you. Hold on for a second!”

Bokuto rushed off down the hall, fetching the bags he stored away in the closet and bringing them back to the living room. He plopped them on the table, one for everyone there. 

“I bought gifts for you to give me too. And I ordered a cake that is coming in half an hour. Surprise!”

All was silent before Akaashi finally spoke up. “...how did you hide this from me?” He demanded.

“With the power of stealth.” Bokuto proclaimed proudly. “I pulled a sneaky on ya.”

Slowly, Kuroo started to clap. “Dangg. Im impressed!”

“Woah that was so cool!” Hinata exclaimed, stars in his eyes. 

“Why would you do this.” Kenma questioned, though it sounded more like a statement, and Sakusa nodded his agreement. “What is the point.”

“I thought it would be funny!”

“It does sound like a very Bokuto thing to do.” Tsukki sighed. Bokuto grinned triumphantly, before the doorbell rang. 

“And there’s the cake.” Bokuto took off to answer the door. Quickly signing the form for the cake, he shut the door to be greeted by his boyfriend.

“How long have you been planning this?” Akaashi questioned.

“Mm, a month? You’ve got to admit it was a shocker.”

“That it was.” Akaashi sighed. “You do know that we already had a birthday party planned, right?”

“Did you? I wasn't told about that!”

Akaashi fixed him with an incredulous stare. “Yeah. That was the point. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Guess I beat you to it!” Bokuto said cheerfully, making his way back to the kitchen.

“I guess you did. Happy Birthday Kou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and heres to many more years celebrating our vollybois!  
> (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。.


End file.
